White and Black Flames
by KaixxHikari
Summary: Rei is caught up in a mess and seems to only cause the Dog Demon Lord Sesshomaru to be caught in her webs of chaos and confusion. She's a human cursed to be consumed by a force more powerful then anyone could imagine. Can she survive? Or will she be devoured by evil. Sesshomaru/OC ( I do not own InuYasha, just Rei and any other OCs)
1. Human Weakness

**Human Weakness**

I stared in the stream at my own reflection. My sapphire blue eyes stared back at me as my long layered brown hair swayed in the breeze. I sighed as I kept looking down at myself. Then I felt a presence next to me on my right and looked up to a small girl that I have taken as my little sister even though she wasn't by blood. She smiled at me, causing me to smile back at her.

"Shall we go into the woods to hunt?" I asked her as she nodded her head and handed me my bow and arrows. I swung the arrows on my back and fallowed the small girl into the woods. It was a beautiful day to go hunting.

Once we were deep enough into the woods I told Rin, a name I had given her since she was unable to speak, to stay behind me. That's when I came to a tree and underneath laid a man. No, he was no ordinary man. I could sense it but he was injured. _So that was the smell of demon blood I was smelling_, I thought.

I walked towards him, not sensing a threat from the demon. He had silver hair. Rin walked behind me, curious of the man in front of us.

Once I was a few steps away from him, he turned his head and growled a warning at us. Rin hid behind me.

"It's okay, Rin. He won't hurt us," I said as I kept my eyes on him. His red eyes turned into golden orbs.

"Foolish, I could kill you," He said to me. I laughed. His eyes narrowed, "Are you mocking me?"

I shook my head, "No. But if you wanted to kill me you wouldn't have tried to scare me off. You would have just killed me."

He looked away, closing his eyes, "Foolish human."

I looked beside me, "Rin." She nodded at me, knowing what I wanted her to do and she took off. I took off the arrows from my back and placed them along with my bow on the ground as I took a few more steps near the demon. I sat about two feet from him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked me.

"That little girl wants to nurse you back to health. Will you deny her?"

"Tsk. That human child cannot help me."

"Pity. Because you are getting our help whether you like it or not," I looked to myself at him and smiled.

"Who are you?"

His question caught me off guard, "Who am I?"

"You smell human yet…"

I brought my index finger to my lips, "Shhhh. It's a secret." I winked and that was when Rin appeared with some fish for the demon. She placed it on the ground and offered it to me.

"I do not eat human food."

She looked sad. I stood up with my bow and arrows, and walked to her. I patted her on the head and smiled, "Great job, Rin." She smiled up at me. "Shall we head back to the village?" She looked at the demon, then back at me and nodded her head. I took her hand in mine then turned back at the demon, "My name is Rei. And we will be back." Then I guided us back to the village.

I walked beside Rin as she was the one to guide us back to the demon. My bow and arrows still with me. We finally made it and she rushed to his side to hand him the wheat she had gathered for him. I walked carefully towards them to hear him decline her food.

He looked up to see me. "What happened to you?" My eyes widened at his question and I saw Rin sneak a glance at me. "Do not mistake this as concern. I am merely curious. That's all." Rin looked back at him and smiled, even with her bruised cheek. Looking at her reminded me of the night before when she had been so excited to care for the demon that she went to the stream to get some fish. She was lucky that I had seen the first strike that had caused the bruise on her cheek. The rest of the assault the village men had inflicted on me instead of on her. I had no regrets.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked him as I carefully sat down beside Rin.

"Sesshomaru." I tilted my head in confusion. "That is my name."

"Thank you," I said with a tender smile.

"You are a fool. To be concerned for a demon such as I, when you have your own injuries to look after."

I gingerly placed my hand on my stomach, "Just bruised. I'm fine."

"What is the girl to you?"

I looked at Rin and smiled, "I guess my adoptive sister."

"I see. Human weakness and sentiments."

I shrugged and looked back at him, "You really think protecting someone you care about is weakness?"

"Yes."

"Rin," I said to her, "Mind getting our guest some water?" She nodded, got up off her feet and walked off to go fetch him some water. Once her presence was gone I placed my attention back on Sesshomaru. "You know that I am more injured than I have let on." He stayed silent. "I know too. They broke my rib and it has pierced one of my lungs. I am bleeding to death from the inside." I stood up. "But why do you stay here? I know you have already fully healed."

"It is none of your business," he said to me with a glare.

"Perhaps not," I replied as I started walking away from him.

"You will die within a few hours. Less if you continue to move," I heard his voice from behind me.

I kept moving into a path that led to the village. I felt an urgency as I was with Sesshomaru. Rin was in danger. _I'm coming, Rin._

I pushed myself forward as I ran to her. And when I saw her run towards me I felt such relief but then dread as I saw several wolves chasing after her. I took my bow in my hand and took out three arrows. I aimed at the wolves but my aim was lacking and I only managed to take one of them down. Rin finally reached me and I took her hand as we ran for our lives. But as luck would have it Rin had tripped and it caused me to land on the ground beside her. I was almost at my limit. I took as many wolves as I could with my bow and arrows. Once they were upon us I placed myself on top of her as a shield. I felt their teeth bare down into my flesh and my blood pour down my skin to the ground. I smelt her blood. _Please, no._


	2. True Evil

**True Evil**

I was floating in a white abyss. I felt at peace and like all the pain had gone away. Was I dead? I looked around and could only see white. It felt warm. So warm.

"So warm," I heard my voice speak as I opened my eyes to a pair of golden ones. "Sesshomaru?" I was so confused. I felt no pain at all; not from the villagers beating or the wolves.

"Sis, you're finally awake!" I heard a cheery voice from my other side. It was Rin and she was talking.

"But how?" I was still in a daze. Sesshomaru slowly stood up and let me go.

Rin wrapped her arms around me, "Lord Sesshomaru saved us! But you took a long time to wake up."

"To think that Lord Sesshomaru would save such lowly humans," I heard a new voice say. I turned into its direction and saw a green frog thing.

I felt a tug on my hand, "Come on. Lord Sesshomaru is leaving," Rin told me as she dragged me with her to follow the demon lord.

It had been a few days now since Sesshomaru had saved us. I was still curious as to how and why he would do such a thing. But he had let us follow him and he made sure Rin was alright. Maybe he wasn't as cold as most demons. Maybe what I saw in him, the gentleness, was really there and not just because he was injured. He even went as far as getting us new kimonos. Rin had a vibrant orange patterned one, which she absolutely loved. Mine was a deep blue which made my eyes stand out. My obi was blood red though. Perhaps it was his way of reminding me of my weakness.

I knew I had died. However…

"Rei!" I heard Rin call my name. "Look!" I looked up to see her catch a fish in her bare hands.

I smiled, "That's great, Rin." She gave me a big smile and threw the fish at Jaken, the green toad thing. For some reason he was still not pleased with his lord's decision to let us tag along.

I watched the scene from my position beside Sesshomaru underneath the tree. Another thing I did not understand is why he had me sit next to him on a daily basis. I yawned as my thoughts made me feel tired all of a sudden.

"Worrying will only cause you to become ill," he spoke to me, which he hardly did unless ordering me around.

"Who says I am worrying?" I asked stupidly. He shot me the all-knowing look. I sighed, "Sorry." I laid down, placing my arms behind my head as a pillow and closed my eyes.

"Did you know that I saved Rei too?" I heard Rin asked Jaken. She had been talking about her past to us. She told him that she used to have brothers but her family was killed by bandits. I already knew that since the villagers had a big mouth. And I guess that today was the day she was going to tell Jaken how she had met me.

"How could a human child save anyone?" Jaken said, trying to make himself the better.

From my spot on the ground, without moving or opening my eyes, I answered him, "She speaks the truth. She did save me."

There was a few seconds of silence until Rin took over, "Yeah! Sis was in the forest and wasn't doing so well. So I asked her to follow me to my hut and took care of her until she was better."

"So the woman is not originally from your village?"

"Nope," she answered with her usually excited voice. But I guess that question got her thinking. "Rei, I never got to ask you. But where did you come from and why were you hurt?"

_Great_, I thought. If I told a lie, Sesshomaru would sense it.

I sighed, "It doesn't matter now." _Not in my state. Somehow I need to get better. Mina, what have you done to my body? _"The past is the past." I guess they agreed with me because there were no more questions. Except for a soft grunt coming from Sesshomaru that only I heard.

I few minutes later, Rin and Jaken had finished cooking the fish. It smelt great and Rin came to me to give it to me and sat on the other side of me. "Thank you, Rin," I said as I took a bite of the fish.

"What about me?" Jaken asked from his spot near the fire.

"What about you?" I said with a deadpanned face.

There were tears in his eyes, "How cold."

Rin and I giggled at me picking on the small imp.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken! You're back!" Rin yelled in happiness as she ran towards them.

I noticed the new sword at Sessomaru's side, "I see you have a new sword." I stood up from my spot in the field of flowers. The wind blew around me causing me to push my hair back behind my ear.

"Look what we made for you, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin excitedly showed him the necklace made of flowers that I had taught her to make. She was quite proud of it. I expected him to reject it but instead he stretched out his arm and took the necklace.

"Thank you, Rin."

She flashed her radiant smile at him and ran back to me, "He liked it, Rei!"

I smiled at her, "Yes, I saw that." And then I smiled at him as he moved to watch us from his position underneath a tree.

Rin continued to pick up flowers and I slowly made my way to his side. Of course he did not put on the necklace and laid it on the grass beside him but still. The time we all spent together must be affecting him.

I sat myself down beside him and watched Rin play with Jaken.

"What is it?" he asked me, "You have something to say than say it."

I smiled, "Am I that transparent?" He stayed silent. "It's nothing." I looked at the new sword at his waists. "What is it called?"

"Toukijin." I could sense the evil from it. "Something the matter?"

I looked up at his face to see he was now looking at me. For some reason I felt heat in my cheeks, "Um nothing." I looked away. _What has gotten into me?_

"Perhaps now would be a good time," he said. This made me look at him in confusion. "Where do you come from?" My eyes widened. He figured it out? "Tell me now, woman."

I looked down, "500 years." I took a deep breath. "I'm from 500 years in the future. I was brought here two years ago when I turned sixteen." He stayed quiet, listening to my every word. "I was taken in by a wondering priestess called Mina. She protected me for those years and even trained me. But we got attacked. She died but not before saving me. And that's when I met Rin. I few months later we met you." I looked up at him without emotion. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No," he looked away from me, looking deep in thought. Then I felt something evil and familiar. Just like that Sesshomaru stood up and started walking into the forest. "Stay here." I never meant to disobey but I followed right behind. "Are you deaf?"

"No. But I've sense this before," I said to him. He remind silent until a voice broke out from the trees.

"I see you have acquired a new sword, Lord Sesshomaru," I heard an all too familiar voice say. I felt my body shake.

"What is it that you want, Naraku?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"My, I see you haven't changed. Yet, now you are in the company of two human females."

Sesshomaru moved so that the figure in front of us could not see me, "I will not repeat myself."

But Naraku ignored him, "The poor thing is trembling in fear." He chuckled.

His chuckle made me sick. I tightened my fist and moved so I was now beside Sesshomaru, "I am not trembling in fear. I am trembling in rage! You are a monster!" In the past I only saw him in a baboon mask but now I saw is face. His red eyes and black hair.

"Oh? Do I know you, girl?" he asked, looking into my eyes and then I saw the realization in his eyes. "Ah. You were that girl the priestess was protecting a few months ago." He smirked, "You should not have come."

I glared at him, "I swear that one day you will meet your end by my hands."

He chuckled, "Such strong words for a human that has lost her abilities."

I clenched my teeth. How did he know that? Then I remember Mina's last words.

_You mustn't let him find you. If you come into the wrong hands the world will be lost_.

But what did she mean by that. And now I all but gave myself up to him.

"What do you mean? What abilities?" Sesshomaru spoke out.

"Oh, she did not tell you? This girl is human but was born with demon traits. Though, her body isn't much to take the power that dwells deep inside her. The priestess looked it away, afraid it would devour her soul."

"That's not true. I was just… I wasn't ready for it! And the power inside of me isn't evil. She told me that. She sealed it away until I was ready."

"If it was evil then why did you kill an entire village?"

My eyes widened in shock. How did he know that? It was the first time I set foot in this era and when Mina found me. I had destroyed a village. I killed so many people because I couldn't control it.

"Deep within you lies true evil." I couldn't speak a word. "Well, I may not have gotten what I wanted but at least I know where you are. I will be back, Rei." And with that he was gone.

"Why did you not tell me this?"

I sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru, "Because deep down you already knew. You could sense that something was off about me. No?"

"Hn." He turned his back on me to walk back to the others. "No more secrets."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "No more secrets." I started walking back with him. Why wasn't he angry with me?


	3. Free or Trappped

**Free or Trapped?**

"_Rei, what are you doing?" I heard the teacher say to me. _

_I looked up from the book I was reading from Japanese history. "I uh." _

"_This is French. Pay attention," the teacher lectured me. I nodded and sighed in relief as he went back to teaching. _

_After some time the bell rang and we were all free to go home. I just got out of the door when my friends came to me. _

"_That was really close, Rei," Zeek said to me. _

"_Yeah. You're obsession with Japanese history needs to stop," Tyler added._

"_But I am half Japanese. Is it so bad that I want to learn more about my heritage?" _

"_You live in America," Zeek pointed out. _

"_Yeah. So?" _

"_Come back to us," Tyler said. Now they were just being silly. Zeek and Tyler have been my friends since I've been very little. I don't quite remember how we met. They were twins but the odd thing was they looked nothing alike. Zeek had pitch black hair and black eyes while Tyler had blond, almost white, hair and grey eyes. _

_I rolled my eyes, "You guys are stupid." _

_They walked me back to my house again. "You sure you will be okay?" Tyler asked me._

"_I keep telling you guys I am just a klutz and keep tripping everywhere," I lied again. They speculated that I was being abused at home but I still didn't want them to worry about me. _

_Zeek took hold of Tyler's arm, "Come on." _

"_Bye guys!" I called after them as they walked away from me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make any more friends. Everyone at school were just scared of me or thought of me as a loser so they all stayed their distance. _

_I sighed as I walked into my rundown house, "I'm home." There was no answer. I guessed that they were out getting drunk or something. No, I don't live with my parents because they don't exist. Well, in my mind anyways. I was abandoned in front of an orphanage when I was a baby. Then I got adopted by loving parents but they died when I was ten in a car accident. My adopted mom's sister took me in. She wasn't all that bad but she refused to leave her abusive boyfriend. _

_I took the opportunity to take a hot shower. Once I was done I went into the basement where my room was. I sat on my bed and opened up my ancient book I found at a pawn shop a few days ago. It was like Tyler said. I was obsessed with Japanese history ever since I found out I was half Japanese from my adoptive parents. How they found out was beyond me. But they had let me study my heritage and even the language. Anyways, this book was of the feudal era which was 500 years ago. I read the text carefully. It was about demons. Did they really exist back then? I turned to the next page and saw a picture of one of them. It was smeared and worn out but I could clearly see that it was a large dog with a crescent moon on his forehead. I placed my fingertips on the page as if I wanted to touch him. I felt compelled to do it. Then there was a bright light underneath my fingertips and then I saw blackness. _

That's right. That's how I came to this world. I looked up at the night sky as we once again waited for sesshomaru to get back. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that someone had come.

"So you are the woman that Naraku is so interested in," I heard a feminine voice behind me.

"What do you want?" I said, not even looking back.

"Rei, who is this woman?" Rin asked me as she walked towards me. I felt the girl's fear.

"She is Kagura, a wind Sorceress and one of Naraku's incarnations," Jaken told us. "What is your business here?"

"I came for the girl." I stood up and shielded Rin. "Not the small one. I came here for you."

I glared at her, "You aren't taking me."

She glared back at me, "Trust me. I wouldn't be here if I didn't need to be. Come with me and I won't harm the child."

I thought about it. In my state I couldn't do anything. I would only get hurt or get Rin killed. I made my decision. "I have your word?"

"Yes."

I nodded and turned to look down at Rin. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "You can't go!"

I patted her head, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to you. Stay safe." I kissed the top of her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru will come and save you! He will!" Rin said with determination.

I smiled, "Bye for now." I walked to Kagura and nodded my head.

"Sorry about this," she said in a low whisper before I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a room and sleeping in a futon.

"Good. You are awake," I heard Kagura's voice. I looked to the side and saw her at the door with a kimono in her hands. She threw the clothes to me. "Change in this."

I caught the clothes and stood up as she turned around to give me some privacy. The kimono wasn't as simple as the kimono that was given to me by Sesshomaru. This one was blue with a pattern of black birds on the left side. The obi is also black.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good. Follow me," she said as she began to walk through the dark corridors with me following behind her. "Sesshomaru won't find you. Not unless Naraku wants him to." I stayed silent.

After some time we got to a door, "I have brought the woman." She opened the door and went inside.

"Come in," Naraku told me. I stepped inside the small room. "Leave us, Kagura." I didn't want her to leave me alone with him. But I heard her footsteps behind me and then the door slide shut. "Finally, we are alone." I kept my eyes on the ground. "Where is the fire I saw in you a few weeks ago?" I felt his hand on my cheek and then to my chin. I closed my eyes shut as he pulled my head up. "Look at me." I resisted. "Oh? You will deny me?" I stayed silent. "Shall I do something then?" After a few seconds I felt a pair of lips on my own. My eyes opened wide in shock and I pulled out of his grasp, falling on my ass in the process. He licked his lips. "You are even more delicious then I thought." I glared at him for stealing a kiss from me. It was fine when Sesshomaru did but… Wait. What?

My thoughts went back to three days ago when Sesshomaru had come to meet Rin and I half way when we were getting back from the hot springs.

**:::FLASHBACK:::**

"_Lord Sesshomaru, you came to walk us back to camp?" Rin ask him innocently. _

_He looked down at her and patted her head, "Rin, go back on your own. We will follow after." _

_Rin looked back at me and I shot her a smile, "We will be right behind you." She smiled back and skipped away. After she disappeared into the woods my attention went back to Sesshomaru. "What is it?"_

_He slowly walked towards me. For some reason I felt really nervous and backed up. The more he walked towards me the more I backed up. And soon I had backed up to a tree. _

"_Do you fear me?" he asked as he looked down at me from his position in front of me. He was just a foot away now. _

"_No. I just…" My heart was racing. _

"_Curious," he said to himself as he lifted his arm and placed his hand softly on my cheek. My cheeks were warming up. "Interesting." But what was? His hand went down to my chin as he got closer and pinned me to the tree with his body. He lifted up my chin to look up at him and then his lips brushed gently against mine. My heart skipped a bit. And his gentle kiss deepened a little before he let me go and turned around and walked back to camp. What was that about? My fingertips went to my lips as I still felt his on my own. Why did you kiss me, Sesshomaru? _

**:::END FLASHBACK::: **

"You are mine now," Naraku said. "And I will use this to make sure of it." He lifted up a shard of some kind. What was it? Then it shot right at my heart. I felt paralyzed but something inside me was moving. My thoughts were clouded. And then I felt the hate, sorrow, and so many other emotions I was able to keep out. Where was my forgiveness or any of my kindness? It was like the deepest darkest part of me was being brought to the surface; the one that wanted to destroy. I felt my body move on its own and I was standing. "How do you feel?"

I looked up into his eyes, "Like I am finally free." No. This wasn't me. It couldn't be. But I was smirking at him. And he was smirking back at me.


	4. Sesshomaru is a Weakness

**A/N: Thank you for the Reviews . This chapter is dedicated to you. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru is a Weakness<strong>

I hid behind a door as I heard Naraku welcoming our new guests.

"So you have come, Lord Sesshomaru," I heard Naraku say.

"Naraku!" someone yelled.

"InuYasha, I see you have arrived with your companions as well."

"Today you will die!"

Naraku chuckled, "I highly doubt it."

"Where is the woman?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah, yes. How could I have forgotten? Rei, come say hello to our guests."

I opened the door and stepped onto the porch looking at several people in the garden. There was a monk, demon slayer, a small fox child, cat demon, human girl with weird clothing, a half breed that was named InuYasha and then there was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rushed at Naraku with his sword drawn but my body moved to protect Naraku as I conjured a black scythe and blocked the attack. Sesshomaru moved back.

"What?" I heard him say.

Naraku laughed behind me, "Amazing. You thought that it would be that easy, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is going on?" the monk asked.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. You know that woman?"

"Hn," was his reply.

There was a gasp from the strange girl, "InuYasha, she has a tainted jewel shard in her heart!"

"She what?" InuYasha said, "Naraku, you bastard."

"What will you do now? Will you kill her to get to me?"

I moved myself away from the crouched position into a full standing position, letting the bottom of the scythe lean next to my foot as I held it.

"Rei or whatever your name is! Snap out of it!" the half breed yelled.

"Now why would I do that when I have just been set free," I pulled my free hand to look at it. "I have my power back." I smirked and look back at the mutt. "Now. Please die." I rushed at him with great speed but then Sesshomaru hand tried to claw at me which caused me to jump back.

"If anyone is going to kill him, it will be me."

I narrowed my eyes, "Better do it soon because I am going to kill-" I felt sharp pain in my head as a voice screamed at me to stop. "Shut up." I looked back at Sesshomaru as I rushed at him. I swung my scythe countless times but he would only dodge my attacks except for one which I caused him to lose his front armor and draw some blood. It was pissing me off that he wasn't fighting back. "Stop moving."

"Rei," his voice caught to me. I stopped my attack and jumped back until I was back in my position in front of Naraku.

"We have to do something," the weird girl said.

"Do you have a plan, Kagome?" the slayer asked.

"Well, she is possessed by the jewel shard. Maybe we can wake her up."

"How do you propose we do that?" the mutt asked.

Naraku chuckled once again, "Pathetic. You do not understand. I do not control this woman. She does this from her own free will."

**Stop. **I said more forcefully. I looked up at the sky as I tried to gain control over my body once again. No. It kept moving on its own.

"What is that?" the monk ask.

"Where is the light coming from?" Kagome added. Then our eyes connected. "It's coming from her. The jewel shard is starting to become pure."

"What?" the mutt said in awe as he looked at me.

"Damnit," my voice said as the scythe disappeared and my hands went to my chest, "Stop. Stop trying to take over. Get out of my head!" **I will scream louder then. **

I finally was able to take control of my voice again, "I won't let you hurt them. I won't let you devour me whole. No, no." I began to have control over my body again, "My heart is not yours to control. I'm not afraid of you!" I could move my toes and my fingers. "I will take over. This is my body. You will not be the end of me. I will throw you to the fire. My light will devour YOU!" My hands, I could feel them move on my will again. I felt myself getting stronger and the presence losing. I kept fighting my dark side as if it was alive right in front of me. **You will not win.** "Leave me alone!" My voice wasn't loud enough. I need to be louder and scream. No time to be embarrassed though. It's working. "I won't be afraid. I accept you as being part of me but you will not take over." I could move my head and look at who I wanted to look at but I chose to close my eyes. The darkest part of me was still trying to take back control. I kept willing it to go back to sleep until the dark part of the shard finally became pure and decided to slide out of my body onto the ground. I fell to my knees.

"That can't be. By a mere mortal?" Naraku said in bewilderment.

I felt someone crouch in front of me, "Sesshomaru."

"Stay here." I nodded as I tried my best not to fall asleep but a must have dozed off because the girl with a school uniform was shaking me awake.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I sat up, "Yeah. I'm okay."

She smiled, "It was awesome how you purified that shard by your own will."

My cheek flushed, "Really? It was kind of embarrassing. Talking to myself." She helped me up onto my feet.

"None sense. You are very strong," the monk said as he came to me and help my hands, "You are truly beautiful. Will you bare my children?" Before I could answer him he moved away from me as if it were in fear. Then I looked behind me and realized he must have been scare of Sesshomaru, who was staring at the monk. "Nevermind that." The monk scratched his head.

"Sadly, Naraku got away again. And with the jewel shard," Kagome said causing everyone to look at her. Everyone looked like they were beaten.

"Listen. This might not mean anything coming from me since you hardly know me but," I looked at her in eyes and smiled, "Never give up hope. Especially when it seems hopeless."

"Heh. What do you know," InuYasha said as he came walking to the group with Sesshomaru.

"Hakuna Matata," I said to him.

He looked at me like I had two heads.

"Wait. Isn't that from a cartoon?" Kagome asked.

"What's a cartoon?" Everyone asked while I nodded.

"Yeah. So you are from the future. The school uniform is a dead giveaway."

Her eyes lit up, "You are from my time?"

"I guess. But I haven't gone back for almost two years now."

She smiled, "How about you come with me when I go back?"

Everyone else was lost in this conversation.

"No. There was a reason I came here. And I need to see it through. Besides. No one is waiting for me back home," I answered her. Then I looked at InuYasha. "It means 'no worries'. So don't worry. Naraku will die."

"Woman," Sesshomaru called as he began to walk back in the direction he left Rin.

"Well, I have to go. See you again!" I waved and then ran to catch up to Sesshomaru.

When we were far enough from the other group he began to talk, "Humans are weak."

I could smell the dried up blood from the wound I had given him, "Are you saying I didn't hit you hard enough?"

He stopped and turned a little in my direction, "Has he hurt you?" His eyes scanned my body.

"No. He only embedded the jewel in my heart. Well that and kissed me." I could have sworn I saw his eyes go red for a split second.

"I see."

"I guess he thought my own darkness would consume me." He turned back to begin walking again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a burden and for hurting you."

"Hn." His way to tell me he was listening and that he forgave me.

"That part of me…" It really scares me. Could I really hurt Sesshomaru? I looked at his back and felt my heart beat quicken at the thought of the kiss. No, I couldn't. But that side of me knows it. Sesshomaru is my weakness.

++++ Lion King Reference 'Hakuna Matata'++++


	5. Bonding

**A/N: Enjoy a second chapter in a day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonding<strong>

It was about a few hours after we had left the others and the silence was bothering me greatly. I looked at his back, hoping he would speak but he made no sound. I guess it was me who had to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry," I said. He made no indication that he had heard me. I sighed, "How long have I been away?"

"A few days."

He actually talked! "Oh." Did he really come looking for me? "I'm sorry I'm such a burden and that I have hurt you."

"Mindless worrying will get you nowhere."

I looked down at my feet, "I guess not." I took a few steps forward until I walked into something hard. I looked up to see that I had walked into Sesshomaru's chest. His arm went around my waist in a swift motion. I was shocked into place as his lips trapped my own. It had only lasted a second and it was over. He let me go and took a step back. I was so confused. Why did he do that?

"Naraku's scent is now gone," he said and then turned around to start walking again. What? He kissed me to make Naraku's scent fade away? For some reason I felt upset but made myself walk behind him again. He was so fast with his long strides. He was a good head taller than me and it was hard to keep up.

"How long is it going to take to get back to Rin?" I asked him.

"We will be there by next night fall." But I won't make it there by walking all night and all day. I'd probably fall exhausted. He looked over his shoulder at me as if reading my mind, "Is there a problem?"

Something told me to keep my mouth shut, "No. No problem at all." I looked to a side. I am going to die.

We have been walking for hours and I kept pushing myself to keep up with him. It was now about noon from the way the sun was casting shadows. My feet were throbbing but I didn't want to be a burden to him so I kept walking through the pain. I took it a step at a time and I glanced up to look at his back but my vision was becoming blurry. Another step and I fell to my knees, my hands catching my fall. I refused to give up and stood myself up again.

"What are you doing?" he asked, now in front of me.

"I uh," my voice was hoarse from thirst since it was hot outside. His hand went up and I braced myself for a hit. But when I opened my eyes his face had oddly soften.

He placed his hand on top of my head, "Foolish woman. Sleep." And just like that sleep took me into its comforting arms.

I felt so warm and comfortable, like I was on a fluffy cloud. I never wanted to wake up. But I knew this scent. I slowly opened my eyes and saw fur wrapped around my body. I sat myself up gently and realized I had been sleeping right next to Sesshomaru in his fur boa thing. How embarrassing!

"You are awake," he said to me as his eyes went from the scene in front of him to me.

My cheeks flushed as I nodded, "Yes."

Before I could say anything more, a cheery voice called my name, "Rei!" I turned towards the voice and saw a blur as Rin jumped into my arms in a tight hug, "I missed you!"

I wrapped my arms around her and smiled into her hair, "I missed you too. How have you been?"

She pulled a little away to look up at me, "Good. But you had us worried when you slept for a whole day. Are you sure you're okay?"

"A day?" I asked out loud, shocked.

The child nodded, "Yes. Lord Sesshomaru carried you back the other night. Are you hungry?" My stomach growled on cue. I blushed. She giggled as she detached herself from me to go grab me some food. She came back with some apples and sat beside me. "Lord Sesshomaru, told us to let you sleep because you were really tired. Is that true?"

I finished chewing before I answered, "Yes. I was just tired and needed rest. Nothing to worry about." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm glad," she smiled back.

"Rin! Where did you put my hat!" I heard Jaken's angry voice.

"Oops. I have to go!" And Rin took off to go play with Jaken. I mean, torture Jaken.

I chuckled as I watched her hide from him and continued eating until I was full.

"Do you not wish to go back to your home?" I heard Sesshomaru ask me.

I turned to look at him but his eyes were closed. My eyes fell to my lap, "Well what is home? Where you were born? I don't know where I was born. I never met the people that have given me life. Is it where you were raised? Maybe." I looked up at the small clearing where Jaken was chasing after Rin who had his hat. I smiled, "Or is home where you want to be? Where your heart yearns to be? Because then I am home."

"Your life is threatened."

Before he could say anything else I cut him off and looked at him, "So what?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Is this your way of telling me to leave?" His eyes changed. Did I see anger? "No." I looked back at the two playing and running into the woods, "You are afraid I am going to leave."

"The thought is ridiculous. You may go whenever you wish."

I let out a short laugh, "Alright. I'm going now then." I stood up from my spot and just as I was going to take a step forward, a hand caught my wrist and pulled me back. I fell into his lap and he snaked his arm around my waist in a forceful way but not to hurt me. It was just a sign that he was in control.

He glared down at me as I looked up at him, "Do you mock me?"

My face softened as I closed my eyes, "No. Just wanted to see what you would do if I did try to leave." His grip on me tightened. I opened my eyes again and smiled, "Relax. I'm not going anywhere."

"If my possessions were to leave it would dishonor me."

"Is that really how you see me? As a possession?"

"Humans are only to be used or food for demons. Nothing more."

"So I'm a tool. Thank you for that," I looked away. "Can you let me go now?" He did let me go and I got up. "I'm not leaving. Just going to find Rin and Jaken." With that I left into the woods to find them.

I found Rin by a tree digging a hole, most likely to hid Jaken's hat in. "Rin, don't you think this trick is a little mean?" I asked her when I got beside her.

She smiled up at me, "Nope." I shrugged as I watched her dig the hole. We were pretty far away from the camp. This made me feel uneasy for some reason.

"Rin, we should walk back to camp," I said as I looked ahead of me. Something didn't feel right.

"I am almost done."

"Rin," I put urgency in my voice.

That caught her attention as she looked at me and then at the direction I was looking at. "What is it, Rei?"

I could sense something coming, "Rin, run. Now."

She knew better than to argue with me and ran in the direction of the camp with Jaken's hat in her hand. I turned around to follow after her but it was already too late as something flew towards my back. There was a clashing sound and I fell to my knees. I looked behind me to see that Sesshomaru had blocked the attack aimed at me.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked the warrior that had come out from the trees. He looked like an ordinary samurai with red armor. But there was something off about him. There was something familiar as well. Then it finally clicked.

"You're one of the samurai I killed," I said, in complete shock.

He looked at me with hatred, "You killed hundreds of innocent people. And for that you will die."

My past was haunting me once again. I still heard their cries and their voices asking for mercy almost every night. I stood up from the ground, "I'm sorry."

He looked at me with more rage, "You're sorry?! That will not bring the dead back to life!"

"Nor will my death." That caught him off guard. "I know nothing I say or do will change what I have done."

"You are a monster. Only evil lives inside of you. Now die!" He rushed forward to attack me but Sesshomaru blocked the attack and pushed him away. "Stop hiding behind a demon and fight me!"

I was looking at the ground. I was a monster. My hands were stained by the lives of the innocent. What did Mina see in me?

'_You may have darkness in your heart but who doesn't? In you I see a pure white light that is who you really are. Those lives will find peace. I promise you.' _

That was what she had told me but not everyone found peace in death. And what was the light she was talking about. I kept hearing the clashing of swords as Sesshomaru fought the samurai.

"Stop," I said. "Stop it!" I said even louder. The two stopped fighting. I walked around Sesshomaru's protective body.

"What are you-"

"I cut him off. I know what I am doing. Trust me," I smiled at him as I walked in front of him.

"Heh. Finally done hiding huh?" the samurai asked me.

"What was your name?" I asked him. It caught him off guard. "Your name."

"Mitsuki."

I looked into his eyes, "Well, what are you waiting for? Strike me."

His eyes held shock, "You want to die?"

"No. I want you to be at peace."

His face held no emotion, "Alright." He took his sword and plunged it deep into my stomach that the blade came out of my back. I felt no pain. "Thank you. I see now. The truth. Thank you for bringing me peace." And then his body was consumed in white flames as his soul was laid to rest. As his body disappeared, so did his sword. I had no wound. A small shard fell to the ground. Before I could pick it up a huge wasp took it and flew off.

"Naraku," escaped from Sesshomaru's lips.

"So this was Naraku's doing." He looked down at my stomach and then in my eyes, curiosity was in them. Well to others it would be the same cold expression but I was beginning to be good on reading him. "I don't know. It was just a feeling that I wouldn't get hurt. And I needed to bring him peace."

He gave me a curt nod, "Strange woman." I tried to hold in a laugh but couldn't. I burst out laughing, holding my knees. "What is so amusing?"

"Nothing!" I tried to stop laughing and after a few seconds I did. I wipe the tears from my eyes, "Nothing at all." I smiled at him.

"Very strange woman," his face had softened a bit at his words before he turned around to walk back to camp.

You have no idea.


	6. Maybe

**Maybe**

"Here have some," Kagome offered me some ramen noodles.

"Thanks," I gladly took it from her hands. A few days after my encounter with my past we somehow ran into InuYasha's group. Kagome had been happy to see me, much to my surprise and asked if I could stay with them for the rest of the day until next morning. When I asked Sesshomaru if it was oaky with him he didn't say a word but nodded curtly. So we made camp together as Sesshomaru watched underneath a tree a little far off from us but still in view. Jaken kept complaining about the situation until he decided to mope on his own and fell asleep. Rin made quick friends with the little fox demon named Shippo. The two were sleeping soundly now with Kirara, the cat demon that belonged to the demon slayer called Sango. I also learned that the perverted monk's name was Miroku's. It had just become dark as we all sat around to fire. Sango and Miroku on one side and I was next to Kagome. InuYasha was on the other side of Kagome. Kagome and I had been taking about our life in the future before dinner. There was a silence now.

"Listen, girl. We didn't just happen to come across you. We came to find you," InuYasha finally broke the silence.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"I thought we all agreed not to force the topic," Miroku said.

"What topic?" I asked, now curious. Then I felt something sting me on my cheek and I slapped it. I looked at my hand to see a flea with clothes on. That's not weird at all. Note the sarcasm.

"There you are Myoga," Kagome said with a smile.

"Myoga? That's the flea's name?" I asked. Can bugs really talked?

"I never really left. I came on the journey with you to find this girl and see if I am correct," he spoke. Well I was surprised. Why was anyone else?

"And?" InuYasha said impatiently.

"And I believe that I am correct. The girl is differently a Fyran," Myoga answered the half breed.

"A what?" I asked.

He ignored me, "Though I have never seen one taking the form of a human before. It is very strange. The power itself could potentially cause her body to break down."

"You do know that the girl is right here and you are still in my hand," I said, annoyed that he was ignoring me.

"Ah. My apologies my Lady," he said as he turned his attention to me. "Your blood is a very rare one. It is said there is only one of your kind can ever exist. However, there hasn't been one for two thousand years and it was said that it was never to be resurrected again. To think I am seeing one for my very own eyes."

"So I am a big deal then?"

"Precisely."

"What exactly is a Fyran?"

He coughed, "From the information that was passed down to me the powers of the Fyran has changed due to the wielder's will. But it is said that it was a very powerful demon with exceptional abilities. That they have the ability to either give life or destroy it. However, they must choose between the evil that is inside of them or the good."

"Wait. If you haven't encountered one of them before then how do you know I am one?"

"Because your blood tastes like liquid fire and there is no one else with that distinct taste."

"Liquid fire?" Really?

"Yes. After all the power that dwells in a Fyran is that of a white flames of life and black flames of death. I am curious as to how a mere human as been born with this power. It could easily kill you. Even powerful demons have been over taken by the flames inside of them."

"Oh lovely," I said sarcastically.

"Kagome and the others have informed me that you have 'transformed' as they say once before because of the influence of the shard. Your blue orbs had turned black and you were able to conjure a scythe from black flames. Is that right?"

"I guess so. I wasn't really in control."

He nodded, "The shards evil influenced your darkness to manifest itself. How did you purify the shard?"

My cheeks flushed for some reason, "I uh."

"I see." He sees what? He was looking at me with a hard gaze. "You will need to choose between the black or the white flames as like your ancestors. Remember that if you choose the black flames your human heart will no longer exist. You may no longer feel emotions."

I sighed, "But this information is only information that was passed down to you, right? How do you know if any of this is true?"

"Because Fyran's were once a mere tale that was told to me. But now I have found one. However, you are human. You may not survive for very long with that power, I am afraid."

Everyone had been quietly listening to our conversation. And now they seem all down in the dumps.

I took a deep sigh and placed Myoga on the ground before standing up, "Stop it. I know those faces and you better not pity me. I am not dying until Naraku is dead. Got it?"

"It's just sad," Kagome said. "Is there really nothing we can do?" she directed the question to Myoga.

He shook his small head, "I am afraid not. There has been a half demon Fyran once before but he was consumed by his flames and died after a mere ten years. For a human, it would be far less for the flames to-"

"For fucking sakes!" I swore. I was getting pissed off. "I get it okay. My body can't take the power I was born with."

"Rei," Sango said softly.

I sighed once again, "Jesus. I might as well have been told I had severe cancer." I looked up at the sky.

'_The light is growing beautifully, Rei. It shines in you. Pure white light.'_

Did Mina know? Was it why she chose to sacrifice herself to save me?

"Rei," I heard Kagome's voice. But it felt so faint. I kept looking at the sky as if looking for the answers to my questions. Why was I given this power? Maybe I could use it to help people. I could use the white flames to heal. "I can see it. White light inside of her heart. It's so bright."

I looked down at Kagome, "You can see it? I thought Mina was the only one."

"Ah. That's right. Kagome has spiritual powers which enables her to see that that cannot be seen," Myoga answered. "Can you see any black flames?" he asked her.

She looked into my heart, "Yeah, but it is barely there."

"I see. This means that your will is more pure than it is evil," he said to me.

"Which means?" InuYasha finally spoke up.

"I do not know. None have chosen the white flames before."

"Makes sense. Demons don't tend to be pure hearted," the monk said.

Maybe… Just maybe. I can live and grant people happiness. Maybe I can find my purpose in this word. Maybe.


	7. Taken

**Taken**

"Bye for now!" I waved at the group as we began to leave the next day.

"That was a lot of fun," Rin said at my side as we walked behind Jaken and Sesshomaru. Jaken was pulling on the dragon's reigns.

"Yes. It was," I agreed with her. She took hold of my hand as we continued on walking.

"Rei, do you like Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her question caught me so off guard. My cheeks were heating up, "Umm of course. Why?"

"Because I think he likes you too."

I blinked, "Wait. What kind of like are we talking about here?" She giggled and my cheeks heated up some more. "Rin."

"Don't be ridiculous, silly girl. Lord Sesshomaru would never like a human woman. The thought is sickening and disrespecting his name," Jaken said, obviously eavesdropping on our conversation. "You would do well to remember your place, human." I think that was directed at me. But then he was hit by a rock out of nowhere. "Owww." Rin and I looked at each other than at Sesshomaru as he kept walking as if nothing had happened. Was he the culprit? Nonetheless, we giggled at Jaken's expense.

Sesshomaru had left a few moments ago, leaving the rest of us to make camp by a stream. I went further down to the water falls, thinking it was far enough to take a bath. I stripped down and got in the cool water, letting it clean my skin. It was soothing. I went under water to clean out my hair as well. I came out to get some much needed air and combed through my hair. It had gotten longer, almost to the bottom of my back. I heard movement by the shore and turned to show that it was Sesshomaru with a handful of clothes. So he had gone to get me a new kimono, no doubt to get rid of the one from Naraku.

He laid the clothes on a nearby boulder and then looked at me. I had almost forgotten where I was and realized I was naked in the water. Luckily, the water went up to just above my chest so he did not see much. Or at least, I hoped. After a few moments he turned around and began to walk back to the others.

"Thank you!" I yelled at his retreating back. He gave no answer which I have expected. I sighed and looked at the boulder he had left the new kimono. There was something else with it. I went closer and realized it was a small box and inside where creamed up herbs that smelt so good. I guess it was to be used for my hair and body. I eagerly put it in my hair and on my skin. I felt it clean me and I felt the relief of it. It was as if I was washing with real shampoo and soap. It felt wonderful. After rinsing myself, I got out of the water to put on my new kimono that was black but with a white cherry blossoms starting from the right sleeve and going up my arm to my back and down my left leg. It was beautiful. And the obi was white as well. This new kimono was made of a more expensive material, I could tell. And as if I wasn't spoiled enough, he had gotten me a ribbon to put my hair up which I had tied the ribbon around the top half of my hair. The ribbon matched the kimono since the middle was white and it got darker as the by the ends.

Once I got back to camp, I threw the old kimono into the fire.

"Why did you throw it away? It was pretty," Rin said.

"I prefer the one I have now." I took one of the fish they had caught and cooked.

"Me too," she said as she happily ate her fish beside me.

I couldn't help but smile. This is how I wanted it to be.

"Of course she would prefer it over the other one. Lord Sesshomaru has given her the new kimono," Jaken had to add. "Lord Sesshomaru has great taste. However, why he is so generous to a human woman is beyond me."

"Maybe he just likes her more than you, Master Jaken," Rin said. I bit my lip, trying to not laugh.

He turned around as if broken, "How dare you? I have served Lord Sesshomaru for hundreds of years. That human has been nothing but a nuisance to him."

"He still likes her more than you," she said without missing a beat. I let out a soft, short laugh.

"Take that back!" he said.

"Nope. Because it is true," she said with childlike innocence and honestly. But she couldn't really believe that, right? Jaken looked close to tears. He was really devoted to his Lord.

"You're amazing, Jaken," I said out loud, causing Jaken, Rin and even myself to be shocked at my words. But I shrugged it off quickly. "To be so devoted and loyal to someone like that. I admire you for it."

He puffed out his chest in pride, "Well of course you are. There is no one more devoted and loyal to Lord Sesshomaru than I am."

Rin came close to me to whisper in my ear as Jaken continued on his rant about how great he is as serving Sesshomaru, "Why did you say that? Now we are going to hear this for a long time."

I shrugged, "I felt bad. I thought I'd bust his ego a little but I guess I made a better job than I thought." We giggled.

"But aren't you devoted and loyal to Lord Sesshomaru as well?" she asked me. I didn't answer her as I stood up after I was done eating. I just smiled and winked at her, causing her to giggle and nod knowingly.

"When did you get so smart, Rin?" She just gave me a grin as a reply.

A few days later I woke up and realized that Sesshomaru wasn't around. I went up to Jaken who was awake and complaining that he wasn't with his Lord.

"Where did Seshomaru go?" I asked him.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you!" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes; he still says that every time but it didn't bother Sesshomaru, "Yeah, yeah. Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He said he will be back by sun down."

I nodded and waited for Rin to wake up.

After breakfast, we went in the woods to play a game of tag which I had taught her a while ago and she loved it. But somehow she also knew the game hide and seek because she went into hiding. I sighed as I kept walking in the forest looking for her. Where was she? After some time looking there was something that popped in front of me and smoke came out. It smelt so bad which caused me to hide my mouth and nose in my hands. But it was too late. Whatever the smoke was it was making sleepy and soon I felt myself fall on the ground and slipped into darkness.


	8. Demon

**Demon**

I felt my eye lids were heavy as I opened them. It took me a while to adjust to my surroundings since it was night time. I was on the ground on my back with my hands tied behind it. I felt so weak. I looked to my right and saw several men of different sizes gathered around a fire. I heard shifting to my left and turned to see that Kagome was just waking up and in the same position as I was.

She opened her eyes and saw me. She held shock and then noticed the men passed me. I knew she was afraid for her life.

"Can't we just kill them already?" one of the men said behind me.

"No, Jakotsu. It isn't time yet. We have given them until sunrise," another said.

"But Big Brother," the Jakotsu whined.

"Why do we have to listen to Naraku anyways? I say we kill him," another one said.

"That's enough. They have until sunrise," the 'Big Brother' said and everyone went quiet.

That was until another spoke up, "Ah. They are awake. Can I play with them a bit, Big Brother?"

There was a short pause, "Sure, Mukotsu. As long as they aren't dead until sunrise I don't see why not." I didn't like the sound of that. Or of any of the conversation actually.

"Oh. Which one shall I play with first? The pretty black haired one or the brunette?"

The fear in Kagome's eyes intensified. I mouthed to her that everything will be okay. And then I turned to look at the men and one short one walking slowly towards us. I spoke up as I made myself sit up right, "How about me first?"

"Rei, what are you doing?" Kagome said in a whisper.

"Trust me," I said in a low voice so she would be the only one to hear me. Then my attention went back to the men that were all looking at me now.

"My, the fire that one has," Jakotsu said.

"She doesn't seem to be afraid," one of the ones that had spoken previously said. He wore a green bandana on his head.

"You want to play with me?" the short ugly one, Mukotsu asked as if happy.

My eyes hardened, "I'd rather die first."

He looked so angry, "Why you."

Jakostu laughed, "I like her. Must women would be trembling in fear." I'm not afraid because I know that Sesshomaru will come and save me.

"She is either brave or really stupid," the bandana one said. There was light peaking from the horizon.

"Time is almost up," the scary one with claws said.

"I get to kill this one," Mukostu said with anger.

The one with claws stood up, "Fine by me." He made his way to Kagome. I knew he was going to kill her. I had to do something. I felt this strong urge to protect her and fight to save her. It was consuming me. "Time's up." And he swung his claws down to kill her. She had closed her eyes waiting for the pain but I had made it in time to protect her with my body. His claws pierced my back but he had cut the rope which got me to put my hand on the ground to pull myself up after he had taken out his claws.

"You okay?" I asked Kagome.

"She took the hit from Suikotsu's claws," Jakotsu's voice came in my ear.

"The idiot."

"Me? What about you? You are bleeding!" Kagome screamed.

I flinched at the loudness, "Not so loud."

"How is she still alive?"

"Kill them."

That caused me to stand up and I felt a strange feeling flow threw me. I looked at the men in front of me.

"Her eyes! They're all black!"

"Her hair has turned black too!"

"She looks like a demon."

"Interesting. Naraku forgot to mention this."

I looked down at my hands and saw that I had claws like Sesshomaru. I quickly made Kagome sit up and cut her ropes to free her.

"You won't get away," the 'Big Brother' said as he rushed at me with his sword. I quickly conjured the scythe and blocked his attack.

"Yes. We will," I said as I pushed him back and grabbed Kagome. I didn't know how I knew I could fly but I pushed my feet off the ground and somehow flames sprouted from my back into wings and I was in the air flying. "Hold on tight, Kagome."

She held onto me for dear life, "You are in control."

"Yeah. I am pretty shocked too."

"You really do look like a demon though."

"I'll worry about that later."

"How's your wound?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I actually hardly feel it now."

"Oh. That's good."

"I am guessing it's due to being a demon or something. I'm healing."

I felt her head shift in my chest as I carried her bridal style, "Makes sense." Then I felt a pain in my chest and I felt exhausted all of a sudden. I guess I was over doing it. Kagome must have felt it, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just trying to find InuYasha for you." I was lying. I was feeling very weak all of a sudden.

"Well you are going the right way."

"I know. I don't know how to explain it but I can feel where he is." We fell silent. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I don't think I can do this much longer." And with that my black flamed wings disappeared and we were falling to the ground. I held her close and made sure that when we landed I took all the impact. I heard her scream as we fell and then I felt my body crack as I made contact with the ground and passed out.

I could hear voices. It was InuYasha and the others. They surrounded me.

"I can still hear her heart beating," I heard InuYasha say.

"Surely, she couldn't survive a fall like that. She must be in great pain," Miroku said.

I heard shifting and the InuYasha yelled, "Sesshomaru!" I could hear footsteps coming towards us.

"She will need rest," Miroku said. "We aren't sure moving her is wise. She could have sustained multiple injuries."

I moved my hand a bit and then made myself sit up, "I'm fine." There were many gasps from everyone except for Sesshomaru.

"We thought you were dead," Shippo said from his spot beside me on the ground. It looked like he had been crying.

"Yes. That fall should have killed you or at least injured you enough to not be able to move for a long time," Sango said.

"Yeah. The crater you left..." InuYasha said as if in awe.

I looked around me and we were all inside the crater. I was probably as long and as wide as about thirty feet which was a significant size. I slowly pushed myself to stand up.

"Hold on. You shouldn't be up just yet," Kagome said to me as she rushed to my side.

I smiled at her, "Thank goodness you are alright."

Her face was sad, "Yeah. Thanks to you but you could have died."

"But I didn't."

"How are you even standing?" InuYasha asked, in total disbelief.

"Was it because you were still in demon form when we hit the ground?" Kagome asked as if in thought.

"Demon form?" Everyone asked, except Kagome, Sesshomaru and I.

"Yeah. Apparently my appearance changed for a bit," I shrugged. All of a sudden Kagome turned me around and pulled down my kimono to reveal my back. "Uh. Kagome?"

"Kagome, why are you trying to pull off Rei's clothes?" Shippo asked.

"Why are you looking at her back like that?" InuYasha asked. "There's nothing there."

I sighed, "Because I had claws pierce threw my back when I used my body to protect her."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You were already changing when it happened. Your blue orbs were black but then it turned all black."

I pulled my kimono back up and turned back to face everyone, "I'm really tired." Just as those words escaped my mouth, I fell forward but both Kagome and InuYasha caught me. "I really over did it."

"Thank you," InuYasha said softly. "For protecting Kagome."

"I should get going. Sesshomaru doesn't like to wait," I tried to lighten the mood. I stood up straight again on my own and walk passed them to Sesshomaru. He was looking at me intently. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I touched my face. He just kept staring. I blinked, "Um."

"Sesshomaru," I heard InuYasha from behind me. Sesshomaru's eyes finally left me and looked at his brother, seeming annoyed. I learned of their relation when we had the sleepover. "You better protect her."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "What I do with my possessions is none of your concern, half breed." He turned around and began to walk off. I sweatdropped. Now he is going to be in a bad mood. I followed behind him, into the woods we went.

After some time he stopped which cause me to almost pump into him again. "What are you?"

I blinked, "A Fyran or whatever?" I didn't understand what he was asking.

"A mere human cannot turn into a demon at will," he said.

"Hmm. Well it wasn't really like I wanted to turn into a demon. It just kind of happened."

He turned around and looked down at me, "Show me."

"If I knew how I did it I would but I don't."

He suddenly grabbed a piece of my hair suddenly and smelt it, "Your scent has changed." He closed his eyes and after a few seconds he stood back straight. I was so focused on his face being so close to mine that I didn't realize I was blushing. His clawed hand let go of my hair cupped my cheek. "You still smell like a human but your scent is unique."

I tilted my head in confusion which cause me to press my cheek into his hand, "Isn't everyone's scent unique?" He let go of my cheek and turned around to start walking again. Was it something is said? My tiredness came back full swing. Last thing I said before darkness took hold of me was, "Sesshomaru." And I felt myself wrap in warmth as I slipped into the abyss of sleep.


	9. Could it be True?

**Could it be True?**

Naraku held me tightly in his arms as we levitated in the air in front of my friends after they had defeated the Band of Seven, which I learned about after my first encounter with them. Sadly, it wasn't the last. They had ambushed Sesshomaru and taken me with them to Mt. Hakurei to hand me over to Naraku. I stayed his prisoner as I was chained to the mountains walls, watching him absorb demons into his body. It was disgusting and he kept trying to pull me into conversation. I refused to talk. And now I was his convenient shield.

"Let her go, Naraku!" InuYasha yelled with his sword out.

There was another woman I didn't recognize with them. She had her bow and arrows drawn at us. I could tell she was a priestess.

"Will you really fire that arrow, Kikyo? And kill this woman in the process?" Naraku taunted her. No one was going to attack because of me. "To think I only needed to use her as a shield." Even though, he had a barrier around us anyways. Everyone looked powerlessly up at me.

"Damnit, guys! Attack him! Kill him!" I shouted at them. I didn't care if it meant I was going to die, just as long as they brought him down.

He squeezed me, "Shut up, woman."

I flinched in pain but continued, "Do it."

"As you wish," Kikyo said as she fired her arrow. The barrier crackled as if it were stopping the arrow in its tracks but just as Naraku gain his confidence the barrier broke and the arrow went through his shoulder which caused him to let me go. I was falling but Sesshomaru caught me in his arm. He placed me gently on the ground and pushed me behind him, protectively.

"Nice shot, Kikyo," InuYasha praised her. But Naraku just reformed his body once again. "You die, Naraku!" InuYasha rushed at him with his sword. I was so tired. I did my best to keep my eyes open to watch the battle in front of me but in the end, sleep won the battle and my eyes closed. I fell to the ground, asleep.

"I can't believe he got away again!" I heard InuYasha's voice yell in anger.

"Getting angry will not help anything," This time it was Miroku's. I heard someone storm off. Then a sigh, "Losing Kikyo mustn't be easy either."

"Poor InuYasha," I heard Sango's voice. I knew I was by a fire from the warmth of it but it was a little distance away.

I let a yawn escape as I sat up. A blanket fell to my lap. I was guessing it was Kagome's.

"Ah, look who decided to wake up," Miruko said, sounding a little more cheery.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," Sango answered, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I heard soft snoring on my right side and saw that Rin and Shippo were asleep.

"They wanted to sleep by you," Kagome said. "They have grown very fond of you." I smiled at them then looked back in front at the others by the fire. I got up and sat by the fire with them to let the little ones sleep. "If you are wondering where the others are, InuYasha went off on his own not too long ago, Jaken is by that rock sleeping," Kagome pointed at a rock, "and Sesshomaru is over there." She pointed to a tree where he sat under.

After looking at him for a few seconds I nodded and turned back to them, "So Kikyo is gone?"

The air became tense. Miroku answered, "We haven't been able to find her. There is a chance that she is dead."

"And Naraku escaped?" They all nodded. I sighed, "Typical coward behavior to run from a fight." I watched the flames in the fire, "Not like I was any help at all. I only got myself taken by him. AGAIN. And then passed out. AGAIN. Seriously. I feel like my choice of weapon is sleep."

"That's not true. You saved Kagome's life," Sango encouraged.

I shrugged, "Yeah. Still don't know how it happened." And no one can tell me since I'm the only one of my kind. There was a stir in my chest. "What the hell?" Then it burned as a grabbed my chest and winced in pain. It was worse the heart burn.

"Rei? What's wrong?" I heard Kagome at my side.

"My heart," I managed to say.

"I see it. The black flames have gotten bigger. It's almost as big as the white flames," she said.

"It must be your feelings of self-doubt," Miroku said.

The pain stopped suddenly just as it came. I shook my head, "I do not doubt myself. I'm just confused as to who I am or what I am." Okay, maybe that is self-doubt. "I just want to know more about it."

"Understandable," he said. "I'm sure we would all also like to know more about it." The girls nodded their heads. "For instance, how did you turn into a demon?" That's the million dollar question.

I looked down at my hands as if it held an answer, "Maybe the black flame is demon energy cycling through me."

"In that case, wouldn't InuYasha be able to sense it?" Sango asked.

Miroku put his hand to his face in thought, "Perhaps not. Maybe the white flame is containing the demon energy."

"Than what is the white flame?" she asked.

"Yin and yang," Kagome said mindlessly.

"What was that, Kagome?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "It's like yin and yang. Black and white. Evil and good. Demon and-"

"Angel," I said for her. She looked at me and nodded.

"You believe that there is demon energy as well as angel energy inside of her?" he asked Kagome.

"It's an idea."

"Do angels even exist?" Sango asked out loud.

"And it would make sense if the demons that were Fyran were being consumed by the flames," I said.

"True," Miroku said. "That would mean that your angel side helped you in controlling your demon side."

"I think my strong feelings of wanting to protect Kagome even if it meant to risking my own life was what caused me to change."

"But those feelings would have caused you to change into the angel side. No?" Sango asked.

"Not necessarily. The angel is meant to be pure and used for healing while the demon is meant for destruction and power. I feel as though they were both involved. Your power reacted to your strong emotions and then you were able to call it forth to save Kagome."

"So the flames worked together?" she asked.

"What do you think of all of this?" Miroku asked me.

"It's a possibility," I said.

"If only there was someone that could tell us more about this," Kagome added. We all nodded.

I sneaked at glance at Sesshomaru. I knew he had been listening and wondered what he was thinking.


	10. Protection

**Protection**

We were walking once again. It had turned into night as I pulled on Ah-Un's reigns while Rin slept peacefully on the dragon's back. I was surprised that I wasn't yet tired from all the walking. It was as if my stamina had increased. Jaken was once again mumbling is complaints under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked him as I glanced at his back from his position next to Sesshomaru.

"I said you have caused nothing but trouble for Lord Sesshomaru. The reason why he has put up with you is a mystery," he answered me.

I rolled my eyes, "I know. For that I am grateful."

He puffed up his chest, "As you should. You should not take this lightly. You must have some use to Lord Sesshomaru."

I shrugged even though no one was looking, "Maybe."

"To think you don't know how rare a situation this is or even see the greatness that is Lord Sesshomaru."

"Uh, I'm not blind. I see how great he is."

"But you continue to disgrace mi'lord by not calling him by his proper title," the little imp glared at me over his shoulder.

"What does a word have to do with how much respect I have for him? It is only a word."

He gawked, "Only a word! It is mi'lord's title!"

"Yeah and I know that. I know he is a lord. But if I started calling him my lord would that mean that I respect his title or the great demon that he is regardless of it?"

Jaken was shocked at my answer and remained silent for a few moments. He was probably thinking of a proper response. He sighed finally, "Perhaps I have misjudged you." I smiled. "I will let it pass for now. But remember your place, human."

I rolled my eyes once again, "Yeah, yeah."

After some time walking on a path, we were surrounded by about twenty bandits. One was on a horse and was in front of us. He was obviously the leading.

"Rin, wake up," I said, still holding on the dragon's reigns.

I tired Rin spoke to me, "What is it, Rei?" But then she saw the bandits and gasp in fear. They surrounded us.

The leader laughed menacingly, "Look at that. This man must be a noble, judging by his clothes. And he brought with him two beautiful girls."

A guy on the leader's right spoke, "I don't think he is human." He was right.

"Don't be ridiculous. Kill him and get the two females. We could sell them." He looked at me with lust. "But I think I will have my way with the woman first." His eyes widened in fear for a second. I guessed that Sesshomaru must have glared at him.

"Fools! Lord Sesshomaru will kill you all without a problem," Jaken said, confidently. Then I felt arms wrap around my body and pull me backwards away from the others.

"Rei!" Rin screamed. There were other bandits going to get her. _Rin! _Just as the bandits reached to take her, there were white flames that pushed them away. My eyes widened as I heard gasps from everywhere. Did I do that?

"What the hell?" one of the bandits said.

"I got the woman, Boss," the bandit that held me said.

"Great work," the leader said.

Sesshomaru moved slightly to glare at the bandit that was holding me. "Let the woman go," his voice sounded dangerous.

"You better do as mi'lord says," Jaken added.

But the bandit that held me was cocky. He laughed and then reached one of his hand to grasp my breast. I squirmed from his hold. "You like that don't you," he whispered in my ear.

"Let go," I managed to say, still trying to get away. But I suddenly fell to my knees. Sesshomary had used his whip to cut off the bandits hand off. I heard his scream as I rushed to Rin to take her in my arms and hide her head into my chest so that she wasn't to see the horrors that followed. More screams echoed into the night sky as he cut down every last one of them without any mercy.

The sun was rising by the time he had killed all of them and began to walk in the direction we were hiding in. I told Rin to keep her eyes closed until we were away from the scene. I had helped her back up on Ah-Un and followed after her, sitting behind her. Once the repulsive scene was finally gone I told her that she could open her eyes again.

"Are you alright, Rei?" she asked me, looking over her shoulder with worry in her eyes.

I smiled, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I thought he was hurting you when he grabbed your chest."

My eyes softened, "It was more unpleasing than anything. I'm really fine, Rin." She nodded and smiled. I smiled back.

"Once again you cause mi'lord unnecessary trouble," Jaken said as he was the one that was leading the dragon by its reigns.

"Not like I asked to be felt up," I said, annoyed.

"You should have paid more attention." Well, he was right.

I sighed in defeat, "I know." My stomach growled at that moment. I blushed in embarrassment but it was enough to get Sesshomaru to let us make camp and relax for the day.

"Rei, what was that light I saw when the bandits tried to take me?" Rin asked as we ate our newly acquired food for a breakfast. It was more apples. The question kind of took me off guard and I had no idea how to answer it.

"I was wondering the same thing," Jaken said.

I looked up at the sky, thinking of how to answer. "I don't really know, to be honest."

"But it came from you, didn't it? You protected me," she said. How she knew it was me was a mystery.

"Don't be absurd, Rin. A human cannot have that kind of power," Jaken said.

"No. I'm sure of it. It felt warm and soothing like Rei," she argued with him. Then gave me her attention again, "I know it was you."

"Yeah."

She squealed in delight, "I knew it! How did you do it?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I just felt the strong need to protect you and then it sort of happened."

"But ordinary humans don't have magic," Jaken said, confused.

"I'm not ordinary, I guess."

"You're like an angel," Rin's cheery voice said. I looked down at her. Had she heard the conversation a few nights ago? No. It must have been her childlike innocence. I smiled warmly at her. If I was an angel than I was her guardian angel and promised to protect her even if it meant my life.


End file.
